


The Jurassic World AU No One Asked For

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Tumblr One-shots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: McCree trains velociraptors and Hanzo is his husband who supports him in is endeavors. Everyone is a little out of character (Maybe not McCree but just in case warning) in this but I hope it’s still good. Enjoy, everybody!





	The Jurassic World AU No One Asked For

Hanzo was making lunch for him and his husband when he heard a car honk loudly from outside. He looked out the window to see Genji waiting for him. Hanzo walked out of his trailer before saying “Hello brother, where’s McCree?”

“He wanted to stay behind, but he sent me to get you,” Genji replied.

Hanzo scoffed slightly. “He’s training the velociraptors, isn’t he?”

Genji chuckled. “Yeah. You know how he is with them.”

“They’re his babies,” Hanzo said, grabbing lunch before stepping into the car. Genji drove them all the way to the compound. Genji then leads Hanzo to where McCree was. Hanzo smiled softly before noticing he was talking to four velociraptors.

“Okay, Charlie, back it up! Leave some room for Delta!” McCree barked. “Come on, Echo.” He cooed. “Blue won’t bite … unless I say to.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me he didn’t name them that.”

“Uh … I could tell you that, but then I’d be lying.” He sighed. Hanzo laughed to himself before he heard screeching and the velociraptors were running around again. Hanzo smiled to himself before a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist.

“Hello, beautiful.” McCree purred, nuzzling his neck.

“Hello love,” Hanzo said with a smile “You named the raptors Charlie, Delta, Echo, and Blue?”

“Mhm.” He nodded. “Anything wrong with that?”

“I don’t know,” Hanzo smirked, “You tell me.” Hanzo then started walking away from McCree only to be swept up in his arms again.

“How come you’re upset?” He whispered in his ear.

“I don’t know,” Hanzo sighed “I just sometimes think that you care more about the raptors than me.”

McCree frowned. “You know that’s not true.” He pulled Hanzo closer.

“I know,” Hanzo said, “Doesn’t stop me from thinking about it.”

McCree sighed. “Well, you don’t need to.” He kissed his cheek. “I’m yours and only yours.”

Hanzo smiled before planting a kiss on his husband’s lips. “Is there a place we can … you know …”

McCree laughed. “What about our trailer? Can’t we use that?”

“McCree, it’s half a mile down the road,” Hanzo pouted “Come on, let’s be adventurous.”

The brunette shook his head. “It’s too risky.”

“Since when?” Hanzo asked, “If I remember correctly you once fucked me across Jack Morrison’s desk.”

“Yeah, but that was indoors. Where nothing can get us.”

It took only a second for something to click in Hanzo’s mind. “Oh, I get it. Uh … let’s eat before you have to go back to work.” McCree nodded and hooked his arm around Hanzo’s waist, guiding him back. The pair talks the entire time they were together until Genji called McCree away for a second. When McCree was gone, Hanzo started to wander around. What he didn’t know was that he wandered into the training area and the velociraptors weren’t in their cages. Hanzo’s phone started vibrating and as he went to answer it, he noticed one of them staring straight at him. He dropped his phone and froze in fear. He tried to back away slowly only to find that he was surrounded. They narrowed their gaze at him, hissing softly only to yelp when McCree appeared, slamming into Blue and knocking her down. As soon as their beta was down, the other raptors immediately backed away with soft whimpers. Hanzo scrambled to McCree, trying not to hyperventilate, wrapping his arms around him. McCree pulled Hanzo closer, kissing him deeply before biting his neck suddenly. Hanzo gasped before glaring at McCree slightly and whispered “What are you doing?”

“I’m marking you as my territory,” McCree growled back. “If they recognize you as mine, then they’ll stop attacking you.” He pulled Hanzo closer to Blue, who flinched at McCree before relaxing when she realized he wasn’t going to hit her again. McCree pulled Hanzo’s wrist out for her to sniff, which she did carefully. Hanzo started to tense up, considering he had almost ended up a meal. Once Blue caught a whiff of McCree’s scent on Hanzo, she gave a grunt of approval before pulling away, recognizing Hanzo was McCree’s property. McCree relaxed and pulled Hanzo back to him.

Hanzo immediately wrapped his arms around him. “Please don’t let me go.”

McCree picked him up. “I won’t.” He murmured before carrying him back to camp.

“I was so scared,” Hanzo said, kissing McCree. “Thank you.” McCree returned the gesture but was oddly quiet.

Angela came running up with a medkit. “Hanzo. Are you hurt? Did you get mauled?”

“No, I’m fine,” Hanzo said.

“I just need to look you before we let you go,” Angela said.

“Oh, alright,” Hanzo said, “Uh, Jesse you can put me down.” The brunette gave a growl in reply, holding Hanzo tighter. Hanzo surprised at the action turned to Angela. “Can you give us a second?”

“Sure,” Angela said, walking away.

“McCree, what’s the matter?” Hanzo asked.

“Nothing.” He huffed.

“Okay, if nothing’s wrong then put me down,” Hanzo said. McCree gave another growl. Hanzo taken back a bit said “Jesse … are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine.” Hanzo just nodded and attempted to get out of McCree’s grasp only to have the brunette’s grip tighten around him.

“McCree, you need to let go of me,” Hanzo said.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“… No.”

“McCree, that’s not an answer.”

“No.”

“Let go of me,” Hanzo said, making a motion to leave.

“No,” McCree growled.

“If you’re not going to let me go, then can you at least take me home?” Hanzo asked him and McCree nodded, carrying him to the car. The pair drove home and when they got there, Hanzo said “Don’t you have to go back to work?”

“No.”

“If you don’t have to go anywhere, then you’re going help me cook dinner,” Hanzo said giving McCree a soft smile.

McCree frowned. “But I suck at cooking.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Hanzo said, getting out of the car and walking into the trailer. McCree scowled but followed. Hanzo brought out some food to cook over the fire pit.

“Okay, I need to skin the potatoes, but you can chop the carrots,” Hanzo said look over to McCree who was just staring at him “Jesse?” The brunette immediately attacked him on the mouth, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Hanzo, surprised by the attack, returned the kiss, ruffling McCree’s hair as he allowed his tongue entrance. McCree shivered and pulled Hanzo closer.

Hanzo pulled away long enough to speak. “We should probably go inside.” McCree nodded before practically throwing Hanzo over his shoulder and carrying him inside their trailer.

_(Please use your imagination to predict what happened in between, as I’m too lazy currently to write a sex scene)_

McCree hummed happily as he trailed a hand through Hanzo’s hair. “I love you.”

Hanzo smiled at him. “I love you too.”

“That was fantastic.”

Hanzo chuckled. “No, you were fantastic. Maybe I should visit you at work more often.”

“Please don’t,” McCree growled.

“Why not?” Hanzo asked confused.

“I don’t want you in danger.”

“In danger, Jesse -”

“I don’t know, Hanzo, the danger of being eaten?!” McCree snapped.

Hanzo stared at him in hurt before looking away. “I’m sorry. I won’t visit you at work anymore.” Hanzo made a motion to move out of bed.

McCree sighed. “I’m sorry. I was just worried. When I saw you being cornered …” He grew pale.

Hanzo stopped before crawling back to McCree, “You were worried about me?”

“Of course, I was!” He growled. “I love you!”

Hanzo then hugged him and whispered, “I know, I’m sorry I put myself in danger like that.”

“It’s okay.” McCree sighed. “It was my fault. I should’ve taken you home.”

“Jesse, you love your work, and you shouldn’t be ashamed of it,” Hanzo said, “If you weren’t there training them, I would have been eaten alive.”

“Exactly.” McCree snapped. “What if I’m not there next time?!”

“There won’t be a next time,” Hanzo said to him.

“I … Still … Accidents happen …” McCree mumbled.

“Jesse, remember when you first took this job and you told me we going to come here?” Hanzo said, “Remember how panicked I was, how I threaten to leave you and call off the wedding?”

He flinched. “… So?” His voice was bitter.

“Today, when you were worried about me, I’ve been worried and scared for you every day since we’ve been here,” Hanzo said “I was always scared that one-day Genji would drive up and say there was an accident, and you weren’t around anymore; Hell, when you sent him today I feared for the worse.”

“Nothing would’ve happened to me.” McCree sighed.

“I didn’t know that,” Hanzo shrugged “Until I saw you today with Charlie, Delta, Echo, and Blue.”

“What do you mean?”

“The way they interacted with you,” Hanzo said, “They’re almost like kids.”

“Exactly. They are my kids.” McCree frowned. “For god’s sake, I raised them! I saw them hatch!”

“I know,” Hanzo said, “And now I don’t have to worry about you anymore.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Hanzo said pecking McCree’s lips “I love you, and I know you’ll do remarkable things with them.”

“Okay …” McCree mumbled.

“Now, if we’re done talking about this,” Hanzo said lowering his voice “Maybe we can have some more fun.”

“Up to you.” He purred.

“I think we should, Jesse,” Hanzo purred.

McCree laughed. “Fine.” He swung Hanzo into his arms and carried him back to the bedroom.


End file.
